Blazing Stars
by Aranae9523
Summary: Faced with demons after a mission Lucy is traumatised. Natsu who is a colossal moron is soon to learn about love, and has to adapt towards the new feelings he has towards his guild mate, because after all Natsu is the only one that can fix her. LEMON.
1. Part 1: Blazing Stars

**Disclaimer: Throughout this story none of the characters belong to me and only Hiro Mashima has this right.  
****Lemon WARNING!-This will occur in _Part 4_, the reason this story has mature content.  
****Book Cover Artist: **Bludy-chu** (Excluding Title Name)****  
**

**Part 1**

* * *

_Lucy Heartifillia_

To say teaching Natsu what being in love meant is difficult, is no understatement, even till now I don't think he fully gets the concept. We were fully grown adults now and he needs to grow up and look at our reality, not a child's fantasy.

Well that's what I'm feeling since the imbecile still makes me feel like a damsel but this shouldn't be about me and that's what I've come to realize, sometimes the fact that he doesn't know, means his true love may come to him one day but he isn't able to picture that person other than someone he needs to protect, like how he treats me, I am not helpless!

But I guess I shouldn't be harsh on him, or myself, he hasn't really been the type of person to throw himself into a relationship like Juvia, Loke or any of the members from Blue Pegasus, I didn't know what possessed me to try and teach him a difference between the two types of love, but I think its befitting that I, Lucy Heartfillia be the one, he does have a close relationship with me after all. Not to mention many people have tried and failed, see Lisanna for example, mind you her attempt was trying to get Natsu to like her.

And I'm not sure what he is thinking but being with Lisanna has not crossed his mind at all, don't get me wrong, I love their close relationship but she isn't around Natsu like I am, and I am gonna do my best to teach him.

Happy decided he was going to stay at Carla's tonight because Wendy is bored and decided to have a play date, so I don't think I'll be having any wanderers in my bed tonight.

But that's the thing, Natsu has placed his mark on my house, and my life. Its not like I don't like it but should I be cautious? One day he's going to find somebody and then that mark will be gone, I won't have a protector anymore, I probably won't see him as much.

I strained my neck as I dressed for a goodnight's sleep before waddling towards my bed.

I comfortably adjusted my head letting my eyelids close before drifting away on a bright white train going to nowhere.

_Rustle, Rustle…_

That noise.

It woke me up, my eyes cracking under pressure.

They widened at the sight of Natsu's pink hair, he still had a bandage over his cheek from yesterday's mission when he had protected me from a rather violent punch to the face, and so as his cheek rested over my chest I couldn't help but pity him, I'll wake up tomorrow and kick him for daring to touch my breast.

I sighed, so he didn't spend the night elsewhere? I hope this isn't becoming frequent…

I dug my nails into my palm resisting the urge to wake the neighbours as Natsu nuzzled my huge boobs. For somebody who can't tell the difference between the species of women and men, he sure likes to put his face in my privates. I chuckled in remembrance of several times me and Natsu have been in very controversial situations.

The time I had jumped off a building only for him to catch me, but the _catch_ was his face was buried once again in my breast. Or the time before we had faced off with the Garou Knights and I had to squeeze through that small crevice only to land butt first in Natsu's face…it was an embarrassing day.

But there have been other situations when he's seen a lot more than I would have bargained for, he's seen me naked, me underwear draw, Christ we've ended up in a bell naked so he's felt most of me as well.

It's like I can't draw a line with him because to him, his relationship with me there is no personal space.

Snoring predictably loud, Natsu suckled my breast intimately causing me to shoot up and knock him off me harshly.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I blushed my face red as scarlet.

Natsu groaned before staggering to his feet, my eyes widened at his bare chest, he doesn't usually sleep in my bed half bare so I wondered what made today different.

"Luc-" he started.

"What is wrong with your bed?!" I exclaimed clutching my blankets closer to my body.

Natsu let out a groggy moan dropping face first into my bed, and I sighed as he started to snore.

Great, he fell asleep!

Regrettably, I gathered his limbs and carefully placed him lengthwise onto my bed.

"Idiot," I mumbled placing my blanket over him, he is pretty cute I'll give him that, not to mention he has a nice looking body.

"Obsidian eyes, tight chest and torso…" I whispered out loud to myself chuckling when he dozed for a second before snorting as he nuzzled his head into his scarf.

"Huh what was that Luce?" I paused in shock as he turned his head to give me a one eyed stare the pink strands of his hair falling over his eyes.

I bit my lip trying to keep from crying in embarrassment, "Ahh…nothing-nothing just go back to sleep," he shrugged before leading himself back into sleep (Which is never that difficult).

I went to the bathroom my face heated from shame, he caught me admiring him, what if he wakes up…and realizes what I had implied? Then he won't let me live it down. I face palmed, before quickly wiping distress from my face before walking back into my room so I could climb back into bed, at the other end.

Then as tireless as I was I could not miss the distinct and boisterous smell of Natsu's feet, I squeaked in disgust. Great! So without further words I climbed to the other side and next to Natsu now facing the same side.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered before returning to sleep.

"Hey LUCE! What's this?" a begrudging voice woke me, I moaned annoyed that Natsu woke before me, because when I normally sleep beside Natsu it gets very hot and I end up running to the bathroom for a cool shower and he's normally still sleeping.

I stretched outwards up scrubbing my closed eyes with clenched fist and yawning, I opened my eyes and watched the scene play out in front of me. First, Natsu's hands were buried in my underwear draw studying my frilly underpants, and second he has my red lipstick all over his face, taken from the vanity.

I screeched jumping into pursuit to knock him over, but Natsu is used to it, especially to my threats, "Stay out of my STUFF! You are so dead," I screamed.

Natsu chuckled before placing it all back before wiping his forearm across his face, "Err…Natsu why are you wearing my makeup?"

He shrugged, and I could only think he'll give me the stupidest possible answer, "It was red, so I thought it was fire in solid form…"

I, Lucy Heartfillia…am a genius.

I grumbled under my breath before grabbing his arm towing him to the bathroom starting the bath, "Get in," I commanded waiting for complaint.

Natsu groaned, "But Lucy I had one last week…"

_Last Week_! "You're filthy back off," I hissed arming myself with a toilet plunger aimed at his face.

I slowly circled him; I refuse to go on any sort of mission if he is that dirty, "Oh come on Luce I'll take one next month," he whined.

"No now!" I growled, Natsu tried to break a run for it but I plunged the plunger straight into his face, the tool latching onto him like an Octopuses tentacle.

So there Natsu stood with my toilet plunger on his face whilst I began to laugh, "Oh Natsu, just get in the bath," I hate Natsu taking baths in my house but I would prefer if I knew he is hygienically clean, no wonder his feet had stunk.

He slumped in defeat with the plunger still stuck to his face before he started to strip from his pants, "NATSU!" I screamed turning until my face was covered, he tried to take his pants off in front of me, what is wrong with him? _A lot_.

I walked out of the bathroom trying to calm my pulsing heart, when had it even started to quicken?

"LUCE! How do I get this thing off?" Natsu yelled.

"Just PULL!" I answered back.

I heard him struggle and even hear him try to burn it off but finally I heard him growl, "Luce it isn't working," I stood after having brushed my hair before stepping towards the bathroom. I actually started to regret hitting him with my toilet plunger…its even more unhygienic, but hey, a girl has limited resources at the time, it was either that or a toothbrush, but that goes in my mouth.

"Okay Natsu I'm coming in do you have your pants on?" God where is Happy when you need him?

"Err…I don't know…"

"_I don't know!" _I repeated, I don't have the best temper but if idle brained Willy in there doesn't know if he has damn material on is body or not, I am going to be cross, "Natsu, are you naked or not?" I repeated much more calmly obviously the calm before the storm.

I heard Natsu groan, "But I'm in the bath, I can't multi task…"

This is ridiculous.

"How can you get in the tub if you can't see?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Err…I'm not sure if I'm in the tub anymore…"

"Natsu," I snarled, "Don't play stupid! Are you naked and are you in the tub?"

"Wait, I'll answer that when I get out of the tub,"

"ARGH! You're a complete idiot Natsu," I hissed slamming my head down against my palm.

Natsu isn't intelligent, what would be better in this situation is if somebody is attacking him and the only way out was for him to clean himself, he is just too stupid for his own good the only time he uses his actual brain is when he is in a fight.

"Luce can you get this thing off of me?" the plunger?

"Okay fine," I gave up and just settled for all cautious situations, "I'm coming in," I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and walking into the bathroom, if I think about it, it only take ten steps to get to the edge of the bath tub.

_One…four…six…seven…ten-slip._

I suddenly tumbled forward into the bath tub, face first into water, what was worse was when I pulled myself up I was met with a very bare torso, but I refused to let my eyes wander further down scared for the innocence that will be stripped away, and then something poked me on the shoulder.

"Eeek!" I yelped pushing away from the stick of the plunger.

But I closed my eyes, "Luce what are you doing in here?" I pouted realising I was in a nice outfit for the day.

"It wasn't by choice," I groaned patting my sore forehead.

"Huh? Did Happy push you in?" If I had Happy I wouldn't be in the tub with you!

"Shut up, why is my floor wet?"

"Can't you feel it?" Natsu sounded funny, "We're in water," I get that you idio-_never mind just get the stupid plunger off his face_.

I brought my fingers up trying to find the plunger only to run into many obstacles.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My thigh," I ripped my hand away from him.

"That?" trying again.

"My arm," raising a little bit higher I let out a relieved breath of victory when I made contact with wood.

"Okay Natsu, I'm going to pull and you will pull back…ready…one, two, three," and then I pulled, suddenly I was pushed back and I hissed at Natsu, "Other way!"

I heard Natsu mumble an apology before I grasped with all my might and forced my eyes closed tugging until I heard a satisfying _pop_ before I was released.

I fell back into the warm water groaning when my head made contact with the faucet.

"Are you okay Natsu?" I asked, but I didn't get a response.

I reached out to him but nobody responded, I stood… "NATSU!"

I heard rustling and the water stopped splashing left and right around me, "Luce, I was in the tub and I was naked," I huffed too late to answer that!

Great he's out of tub.

Getting out I tried my best to avoid slippery places by attentively touching the ground with my toe first.

"Get changed…" I said as I fell pass the threshold.

"But my clothes are wet and Happy has my shirt…" he whined.

Who the hell would put up with him? _Me._

"Okay I'll get you a towel and then I'll dry your pants,"

I went out of the bathroom grumbling to myself before grabbing a towel, I tossed it into the bathroom thanking god that I heard Natsu catch it, "Why are your eyes closed?" he asked, and for a second there I thought I heard hurt, like I were insulting him.

"Because I don't want to see you naked,"

"Why? I've seen you naked…" he hustled as I changed my clothes quickly whilst he cleaned the wet mess in my bathroom

"Natsu that wasn't a good thing," he came out of the bathroom and my heart took a pause to stare at him, half naked (Thank you towel!), pink hair wet and slicked back, long lean legs, strong muscles corded up and down his arms.

For once I thought to myself, _how does he not have a girlfriend?_

But then he opened his mouth, _now I know why_.

"I'm hungry can you make me a sandwich?"

My eyes narrowed, "Natsu the kitchen is right there, your hands are right there. So do it yourself!" I yelled losing my temper once again.

Natsu sighed, "Sorry…" he turned and walked to the kitchen as I left to gather his clothing and place it on the clothes line.

Coming back Natsu is at the table eating, he smiles at me while I glare, this is typically a normal day, Natsu does something stupid, then I help him, then I am angry and Natsu smiles like nothing has happened.

"Okay I'm off to the guild I'm sure Happy will be there assuming that Wendy will be hungry and then I'll get you your shirt and by then your pants will be dry," I said smoothing out my skirt over my legs before smiling and waving goodbye to Natsu who nods his mouth already devouring what I have in my pantry.

I quickly headed to the Guild happy when I saw Happy the cat by the bar chatting to Carla and Wendy while eating breakfast, "Good Morning guys," I greeted joining them.

They smiled and responded politely, but I faced Happy, "Happy do you have Natsu's shirt?" I asked.

Happy waggled his little Kitty brows, "Why, did you tear his in two? Because you two like each other,"

"Keep your trap shut CAT!" as per usual.

Happy and my other guild mates chuckled as Happy grabbed Natsu's shirt from beneath the bar before taking off to my house.


	2. Part 2: Blazing Stars

**Part 2**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfillia_

I turned to Mira the extremely gorgeous Barmaid, "Hey Mira,"

"Hey Lucy, Natsu stay at yours again?" I nodded my head, a deep blush staining my cheeks; nobody keeps it a secret anymore.

Mira noticed and giggled, "You know, Asuka could really use a playmate they might be a few years apart however…" she winked is she implying that in order for Asuka to have a friend I would need to…I shivered in horrification.

If this was anybody but Mira, or Erza I would yell and be tempted to hit them but…

"Mira, I'm afraid of you so I'm just going to act like you coughed up rainbows and butterflies," I exclaimed. I still don't understand why Mira isn't one of Fairy Tail's strongest members out of the already ranked five (Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza and Gray), the vicious Satan Soul controller. Just the thought gave me nightmares.

We watched as a rejected Juvia ran pass us and into the guild toilets in a mission to clean her sorrow from yet another one of Gray's rejections.

"Look at poor Juvia, she's still crying over the fact Gray doesn't like her back…" Mira said with tears in her eyes, god that news hasn't changed in like…ever.

I scoffed, "Mira, ninety nine percent of my socks are single and they ain't crying," Mira rolled her eyes but softly giggled.

"Nice one girl!" Levy grinned from her table where she sat with Gajeel and Pantherlily.

I grinned, "Thanks Bestie!" I had never had someone quite like Levy, she backs me up in everything, I am proud to have a friend like her and happy that our relationship didn't turn out like our Edolas versions.

I then returned my attention back to Mira who had left and was cleaning after somebody, Kinana was guarding her station whilst cleaning, I sighed before walking over to the inevitable.

The request board.

I have rent due and so I have to make sure I pay it or else my Landlady will lecture me once again.

I studied the missions, _bandits'…cliché. Protect a rare gem? Nah…knowing Natsu he'll over do it. Wait-what about? _"A vandalism case?" that sounds interesting.

_Witnesses to the vandalism of schools have concluded that at fault are a bunch of teenagers. _This one definitely caught my eye; I want Natsu to be the one who catches somebody who destroys a building, not be the one to destroy it. This request might better our reputation…

"Mira, can we take this one?" I asked.

She nodded approval before I made my way back to my house.

I walked along the canal before some men told me to watch out, its like they're hoping my balance is always off, and besides I can swim…

As I entered my house my expression changed to horrification, for the whole of team Natsu was gathered inside, Gray and Erza were looking through my draws, Gray already in his underwear, half of Happy's little kitty body was sticking out from underneath my bed and Natsu (fully clothed, thank heavens) was lounging on top of my pink comforter.

They do take _make yourself at home_ too seriously. But that's what makes us unique being comfortable is a natural occurrence between all of us.

I approached them, "Hey guys,"

They sighed boringly, "Hey Luce," , "Yeah Lucy nice to see you," , "Good morning Lucy," , "Hey Lucy," Wendy finished poking her head out from my bathroom having appeared from a short toilet break, Carla followed behind.

"Well I brought back a mission we should do…" they all shrugged and nodded simultaneously even Happy came out of his hiding place.

"Yeah what's it say?" Natsu buried himself in my pillow looking over to me. I don't know why but I liked the sight of him on my bed so comfortable and at ease, its nice reassurance that this house is a home, even to him who is used to being with either Happy or himself; it's the approval I never knew I craved.

"Well, we have to catch vandals who terrorize schools…" they all looked at me.

"That doesn't sound like much of a challenge," Gray edged.

I sighed, "Actually it might, you see…we sort of over do things…"

Natsu perked up, "Yeah but its fun,"

I rolled my eyes, "Natsu, you need to learn self-control we damage too much, we end up losing half the reward we earn because of how much destruction we cause, maybe this would be good practice, easy in and out," I reasoned. Erza stood, swiftly stalking towards me, who began to quiver, "Err…Erza?"

We stood toe to toe, "Normally, I would disagree but this does sound like a rather appealing task. Lucy is right, we do tend to over do our missions and that affects us the most…we should begin to work on this at once," Erza said in such a leader voice and authority.

"So Luce where should we start?"

Okay, I gave them hints as they tried to strategize, from what they had been told there is one school that has not yet been attacked and is closely related to the others.

"So we hide out there, catch them, destroy the-" Erza looked at Natsu disapprovingly.

"We will only catch them, and turn them in, we will have to restrain them with handcuffs if need possible,"

"What if they have powerful magic?" Gray argued.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Then we will find somebody who can place a spell on the shackles that will null an attackers magic," they played back and forth with different scenarios until Erza finally gave into her anger and pulled her sword from her sheath prepared to tear Gray's throat.

I gulp, maybe I should calm the situation, "Erza…maybe we should take a less violent approach," I reasoned but also smelt my own fear.

I breathed silently before lowering her deadly weapon, I grin in achievement, "Thank you Lucy…for calming me down," I shrug, its no biggie, I am used to this Guilds temperament.

Natsu laughed, "You should let them fight…Gray's got that cool trick tha-"

"Natsu, Sweetie, the adults are talking," I interrupted, trying to waver his immaturity.

✬✭✫✩ ✧✦✯Mission Time✬✭✫✩ ✧✦✯

I stalked through the school with tense legs, it forces me to absolutely regret what I'm wearing at this moment.

Bright pink low cut cropped shirt that allows my cleavage to be more prominent than usual, denim skirt that just hits mid thigh. _Don't judge, I have an amazing body and a cute face one must flaunt such greatness!_

I walked around aimlessly, we decided to split but unlike me (and I am willing to admit) I am more defenseless. Grey has himself and his awesome Ice Maker magic, and Erza is Erza so…she could beat everyone with both appendages tied and dismantled.

Natsu is a fire dragon but also has Happy, Wendy is also a dragon and has Carla.

And its just me, I should have gotten that blue cat even if the damn thing insults me eighty five percent of the time.

As I thought about, rent, mom and dad or even Michelle I was slowly slipping away from concentration, so it was no exaggeration that I freaked when I heard a hard knock and instantly stood back my heart rate quickening, frightened by the noise, I know I'm terrified of something that might be nothing but I'm alone, usually this is a team effort but apparently the idea that if groups could take them down swiftly; since their just a bunch of hooligans and it averts from damage since there is less magic at play, it becomes a competition if there are more people (Especially with Natsu and Gray).

I rounded another corner, but didn't have enough time to react when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my pouch from my hip leaving me without my spirits.

"Hey _pretty _lady," a voice I could only describe as slimy slithered to my ear.

I turned and reached out to attack them with my whip only to find the man from before studying it himself in interest he grabbed my whip but I wasn't met with just _a _face, I was met with several faces.

And at the sight of me, they weren't disgusted; in fact they were all pleased to see me and the lack of what I was wearing.

"NATSU!" I screamed as their twisted faces moved in just as their hands reached out and groped me. I heard a flash in the distance and I could make out Loki (Who can pass through the gates without his key) but it was already happening, as the hands pushed and pulled places no man has been before I could only cry out in struggle.

"Relax pretty girl," I reacted with a cry, this was too fast, scared, vared and defenseless these teenagers weren't normal, they had no morals, all self respect…their not human and they're hurting me.

And as I fell back I realized to late that there was no point in fighting back, because they already took all my defenses away, I just have to pray that when Natsu finds me and if he's strong enough, he can fix all this.

"Natsu…help," I whispered resuming my kicking and screaming while hearing them fight in the background.


	3. Part 3: Blazing Stars

**Part 3:**_** Let's be honest, Natsu is a complete idiot. (BTW My longest chapter sorry)**_

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel_

I walked to the guild, facing everybody with a brave smile, even though everything is unjust, Lucy refused to speak to anyone.

Even me, and I'm so annoying that people would yell just to shut me up.

I don't get it though, Luce is fine, she's safe, away from harm, why is she still afraid?

I walked to Erza disappointed when I didn't see Luce in her rightful place at our favourite table in the guild. I walked towards Erza trying not to show how disappointed I am, but for these past few days it just hasn't been the same without Lucy, but she refuses to talk to anyone.

"Hey Erza,"

"Natsu," she nods in acknowledgement.

"So Luce isn't coming today?" She gave me a blunt expression as if to say I'm stupid and the answer is pretty obvious.

She gives me this look quite frequently.

"No Natsu, she isn't at her strongest…" now it was my turn to give her a look of confusion.

"Strongest? Of course she is!" I exclaimed loudly, everybody turning to look at me with disapproving frowns, "She's not hurt," I shrugged, remembering she was pretty much in tact, a few bruises here and there, but it was nothing like the injuries she had when she versed Minerva in that one on one during the grand magic games-a sudden pain shot against my chest, it reminded me that I don't like to see Lucy hurt…and I still don't but she isn't hurt right now doesn't anybody understand that?

Suddenly a hand slammed down on me, "That's enough!" Master Makarov growled, bags beneath his eyes, he looked angry and bitter, he wore that expression the day Gajeel had attacked Shadow Gear, and hurt them badly before humiliating them.

I rubbed the tender spot on my body, looking at him, "But-"

"No, Natsu leave the subject alone!" this time it was Juvia who glared at him fiercely with tears in her eyes.

I don't get it!

"Why is everyone so upset?" I whispered.

Suddenly a hand shot out from beside me, I was surprised to see it was Laxus. He shook his head at me before grabbing my shoulder towing me out to the back of the guild.

Once we were outside he threw me into the wall, "Natsu do you know what the hell happened to her?" he growled showing the strong side of himself, the side that linked Laxus to his Grandfather.

I shrugged, "She got hit around a bit, its not like she hasn't been before-" _punch! _I looked to the side in shock, Laxus hit him!

I was soon to retaliate but Laxus was glowing, "Would you stop being stupid for once!" he yelled angrily, "You know what you little shit? I'm going to give you the _talk_," he said menacingly.

I let my eyes knit in confusion, "What _talk_?"

Laxus sighed, "Natsu, do you know what happens between a man and a woman?" I might be stupid but I'm not that idiotic.

"Sex, so?" not that I've ever had sex, I ain't got time to be with girls, relationships aren't my priorities, and neither is learning more about this pointless stuff.

Laxus's glare returned once again, "Sex can be two things, right or wrong," he wouldn't let me speak, "Right is when two are willing, wrong is when one person unwilling its called rape…Lucy had nearly experienced this…"

So Lucy nearly had _wrong _sex with someone…yet I still don't get why she would be hurt, if he said "_nearly,"_ that means she didn't.

"I know your thinking moronic thoughts Natsu so I'm going to explain in detail so you better listen up kid," I simply shrugged, "You think that physical pain is the only thing that hurts people, its not, emotional pain is also a weakness, Lucy was traumatized with what happened to her with those people. You remember after that fight with Flare and she was lying on the battleground sulking? That is sort of pain she is in right now, she was humiliated, now she feels disgusted its traumatized her," I know what emotional pain feels like, I remember when the Rogue from the future had threatened Lucy to a life of death, watching her future self die before my eyes that night, I was scared, and most of all traumatized by that experience, "Having sex with a person is to well…submit your body to someone, to allow them control and vulnerability, even though Lucy and the other guy had not reached the actual sex act of the situation she had been touched intimately…it is another form of pain Natsu, don't you get it? Lucy wasn't willing to give her body, and yet those filthy guys were willing to take what they wanted without her permission, this experience scared her," he finished.

I stood in shock of Laxus's words; it clicked into place, when I had visited her she had quickly shied away from me, shunning me. She was afraid of me, I realized that I had missed the signs, she is afraid, and she still is, to know my best friend is suffering under the thoughts of what could have happened, the pain that person nearly put her through made Natsu want to slap himself.

"Touch intimately?"

Laxus nodded, "Lucy, Juvia and MiraJane, are women Natsu…as difficult as they might be," Laxus grumbled, "They have certain body parts that are not meant to be touched without permission," Laxus sighed.

Of course I know that, I've checked girls out before but I just don't have an interest in them, so Laxus is saying that she had been touched in those places? No wonder Lucy is upset! And it makes it all the more worse that it was a complete stranger, because she hasn't reacted badly when I touched her during the Great War between those seven dragons during the eclipse.

I mentally punched myself, wishing I weren't so stupid after all.

"I think I'm going to go see her…" just as I walked to the door Laxus's hand shot out.

"No Natsu, you can't help her as a friend, she needs somebody closer…or a girl, and you ain't neither so don't," Laxus warned triggering sparks to flow off his body. I shrugged him off, how dare he say we aren't close enough for comfort! Nobody is going to stop me from seeing her, but I did take Laxus's words into account, he's right, she is very upset, she needs company that can provide her with comfort only certain people can provide, like a mother, or a lover.

"And what do you think is better? Me or nightmares?" I growled; his lips stayed shut watching the determination in my eyes thrive on fury.

Laxus nodded, "Natsu just watch what you say before you say it, and make sure you touch her appropriately," he said before walking away.

I followed afterwards, now enlightened by the news, I watched as my comrades looked at me emotionlessly, I knew what they were all feeling, our guild members feel what one member feels and after the pain and suffering Lucy had been put through, they're not very happy, I should have noticed this because Erza left her cake untouched and Happy is playing with his fish, _even Happy figured it out before me!_

I sigh walking towards the exit but Erza jumped in front of me, "No Natsu…" she shook her head.

I step back, "Please Erza, I have to see her…" I searched for the right words to say, surprised when they flowed straight from my mouth, "I know I'm an idiot, I say the dumbest things in the dumbest way possible, but I would never hurt Luce, you know me, and you know her…just move," she gave me an unwavering stare, still assessing me, she still isn't convinced and neither was the bluenette standing by the door of the guild, Levy McGarden, who might not be able to take me on (She'll probably just get Iron Block to do her bidding not that he'd decline anyway) but she would still try her best if she thought I was going to damage the already broken Lucy.

"Erza I know I should understand what she has been through and I don't, but I am willing to be there for her, I have done badly in the past to comfort her, but I've decided I am not going to back down and give her space," I remember that day, it was our return from Tenrou Island and Luce found out about her-

"Past?" Erza queried.

"When she found out her father was dead," Erza looked down sadly, she had been roughing up people when Happy and I had received the news, "I didn't comfort her, a letter did…but this time Erza there isn't a letter and I will do nothing but protect Luce I won't let her beat herself up this time," I stated, remembering her daunting words, watching her console herself broke my heart, but I now have a way to make up for it, and I'm taking it. I watched in awe as Erza reprimanded herself before stepping to the side to let me through.

This was a first, and I was proud I was able to witness the great and ostentatious Erza…backing down for the sake of my rambunctious ways.

"Thanks Erza," I hurried off to Luce's place, wondering what I should expect when seeing her, a troll? Hippo? Or a coffin?

My head wandered over the ideas, because after all the fuss his guild made I'd expect to see a whole other Lucy! As soon as her apartment came into sight, I debated over the idea of whether I should jump through the windo-_Don't do anything stupid Natsu…_I reminded myself groaning as I trudged towards the door.

When I reached her house I knocked on the door, playing with my feet nervously, "Luce!" I tried after there was no response. I was happy when I heard thudding footsteps, after two clicks the door was unlocked…

"Wendy?" I asked in disappointment.

What is she doing here?

"Hey Natsu," she sniffled.

My heart ached and I don't think it was gas-well quite possibly, "I'm going to see Luce how is she?" I asked for a preview.

But Wendy began to sob, "I don't know she won't let me in Natsu…I don't even know if she has eaten," my mind became a blank.

Eaten?! What!

Without food…an image of a stick figure of Lucy with her big head came to mind…her boobs! Diminished.

I rushed to the door, "Luce, open up I need to get you food," I cautioned trying not to overwhelm her, but its been three days…Oh no she needs dumplings, and fast!

I heard a faint whimper…before I shouted I thought about what it might do so I calmly breathed, "Hey Luce, its Natsu…Nakama you know. Me and Happy are hungry wanna' come to the Guild Mira's making steak," I said softly trying to be a magnet, pulling her in.

Softly I heard the padding of her feet resting just outside the door, the lights were off and I could sniff out her familiar scent, soft teasing of sweet lavender and cinnamon spice my favourite smell because of her. And literally in these past few days, without her smell…it's been like living on a white and black plane, never seeing anything other than what everything is.

I just need to see her, convince her.

Slowly my hopes died away when her sweet scent trickled away, and she would not open the door like I had hoped, "Stop," I whispered hesitantly, "Don't go Luce…just open the door," I tried again gently, not as I usually am, it felt strange, scratch that it is strange, if this were anybody but Luce I would be setting this door on fire before dragging them through the window by their hair, "I believe in you Luce, just as you said to me before I fought Sting and Rog-no, wait, I fought for you Luce…just unlock the door you believe in me still don't yah?" I waited patiently; I could hear small sniffles behind me trying hard to concentrate on the door ignoring the upset Wendy it will only make things more awkward than they already are.

"Natsu is that really you?" my stomach twisted at the sound of her disoriented voice.

A small smile graced my lips, I'm happy she finally responded, "Yeah Luce its me,"

"You're acting weird…" she whispered.

"Well I'll be fine if I see my best friend's face…"

I heard the soft click of a lock before the door was slowly opened revealing the darkness within and the broken girl.

She stood in front of me, her hair down and wild, dressed in her light pink pajamas, I loosely gave her a grin hoping to ease some of the tension I felt when I saw her usually lively brown eyes droop, red cheeks, and tired persona.

My gut clenched, tears always get to me, and I don't like it, I need her to cheer up this instant!

"Hey Luce…" I didn't want to ask her how she is, just incase she gets even more upset and I don't want to be casual because that could mean I'm insensitive.

So I waited for her to make the first move.

She stared at me long and hard, as if I were the only person she had seen in a long time.

I tried to reach out and grab her hand but she acted like I had fire against her, jumping back as if I had burnt her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head bouncing, "Don't touch me," she growled harshly causing me to step back, the utterly broken girl before me refused me, it hurt even more than if Gray hit me-wait, _bad example_, Ice Block can't throw a hit!

I stepped into the room a fuse worn out, first my friend ignores me, doesn't trust me enough to open a door, doesn't eat, then she tells me to back off, "Fine, but I ain't leaving,"

She quietly stepped back, refusing to come towards me, "Please Natsu just leave I don't feel comfortab-"

"Yo Wendy can you get us some White Clover Dumplings? I'm starving," the small girl stared at me in shock as I bustled around the room turning light switches on tossing meaningless things into their rightful place…meaning the trash.

Lucy kept her eyes on me, it felt like she was waiting for me to attack, she even had a hand over her whip…and that sort of scared me.

But alas, I finished and turned to her, "Yo Luce, yah know I would never hurt you," I checked her over, she was standing like a rigid pole, tightly wound, and she doesn't want to cooperate.

Well I'm done with confrontation, I have reassured her, and I am still trying to be kind. But if she is going to try and convince me that I am going to hurt her, she has another thing coming. Wait-Didn't Laxus say something about not saying something, and if I were to touch Lucy it had to be…something starting with 'A'?

"Natsu…I'm not okay right now," she whispered wrapping her arms around herself. I scoffed, suddenly she threw a pillow at me, "I saw that!" she yelled, showing me a bit of her temperamental side, this side of Lucy is my favourite, because when she is angry she puts herself into an argument one hundred percent. Lucy isn't weak, and I know I can bring that out of her, so we can fix this broken girl.

I chuckle, "Did not…"

"Did too!" she growled playing back childishly while stamping her foot, _see I knew she was in there still_.

I grinned mischievously; this seemed to irritate her further because she snarled before turning her back walking to the bathroom. I stand on two feet scratching my hair before I spot her bed, well I am tired so…

"Canon Ball!" I yell before smoothly leaping into the air landing face first onto the surface of her warm covers, it smells like her, and I would enjoy being here until she told me to go away.

I snuggled deep as I heard her opening the bathroom door scowling at me, "Natsu get off my bed!" she hissed.

I mumbled something before pressing deeper into the mattress, "Later Luce," I moaned, her bed is better than mine! Well technically I have a hammock, so...

"No now!" I shrugged.

"Yeah I said later," I nuzzled her pillow.

I heard her bark angrily before suddenly I was pulled off the bed…I stare at her, she is the one touching me! So I guess this is a step forward from what Laxus said. I latched back onto the mattress, "No!" I said but she had me in a firm grip.

I pulled with all my might, but in doing so Lucy also tripped forward dropping onto the bed with me, our bodies intertwined. I flushed deeply, I am not used to being in this position with any girl.

Luce seemed to stare at my blushing face her own cheeks red. I bite my lip, "Ya kay' Luce?" I asked softly when the beginnings of tears arrived…

She shook her head sobbing against my chest, we had once been in a position like this before, but I knew the words to go with that source of comfort, however, what can I say to her now?

I decided not to say anything, I let her do what she wanted even though our position is uncomfortable but I would let her be.

"Hug me Natsu," she sobbed.

My eyes widened, this seemed to comfort Lucy who smiled at me in encouragement, I wrap my arms around her firmly, "That okay?" she immediately nodded, as I tried not to show my nervousness but it was nice to hug her, she's warm, and soothing her thick strands of blonde hair sprawled against my chest while her chest is pressed against my rib cage.

After a simple hour of hugging and at times sobbing my lips pinched, "My scarf Luce! Its wet," I let her go before flipping her onto her back as I reached to get up, she looked up at me with bright brown eyes filled with tears…but also anger.

"Your upset for your scarf!?" my eyes widened, wrong thing to say.

"Err…sorry," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes sitting back as if she were calming herself, it seemed so…unnatural, I don't like it, I like it when she rants, "At least you don't pity me, in fact you look uncomfortable," she murmured.

I'm not uncomfortabl-okay maybe a little but that's because I haven't really had this sort of relationship with her…not that I wouldn't mind having a relationship with her as you know I wouldn't even mind kissing her, like I nearly did when we babysat Asuka.

"Why would I pity you?" I cursed at myself as those words left my mouth.

Of course I should pity her she was nearly forced into having _bad _se-

Suddenly she burst out laughing, her hiccups mixed with tears, I looked at her in shock, is she laughing or crying? She wiped the tears from her eyes as she began to recover from her hysteria.

"Thanks Natsu, you really cheered me up," she grinned.

I cheered her up? "How?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You're not looking at me like I'm glass, Wendy was crying outside my door Natsu, that makes me upset, Erza was even crying…I don't want their sympathy, you gave me raw comfort even though you didn't want too, and I like that," she said now blushing beneath me.

"I know Luce, I've never really had to do this for everyone,"

She smiled gently, "That's what makes me feel better, and you came for me, willingly. I just can't handle another man's touch right now-okay maybe yours only," that made my heart race in an unnatural way, she only desires my touch?

"Just so you know; if it was anybody but you I would have forgotten that they were upset…"

She giggled, and I liked the noise.

"Yah hungry now?"

We were cut short by the sound of her tummy rumbling and I grinned in satisfaction grabbing her hand pulling her up till she was balanced on two feet before pushing her to her vanity, "Get changed," I commanded.

Lucy stared at me with an unreadable expression, she lightly trudged ahead standing two feet away from me before she bent forward and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Natsu," she murmured against my heated skin.

I flushed staring down in embarrassment.

"Ahh…no need to thank me,"

"Modest as always," she pushed me to the door, "I need some privacy," I knew she wasn't going to lock me out so I obliged.

I groaned when forty minutes passed and all she had said was _nearly done_, and that was twenty minutes ago, now my fume has died down, "Luce come on I'm starving!" I should have just painted the wall and waited for it to dry, because clearly to her understanding that's what _nearly done _means.

I groaned, I heard her grumble something about me being an impatient idiot before the door was opened; I looked over her in annoyance.

"It took you this long to do this?" I grumble, all she did was put on a black skirt over a maroon cardigan, surprisingly she looks covered, and refused to let her legs show as seen by her stockings, she doesn't really wear coverage, don't get me wrong she looks great, its just not her.

"Stop being rude!"

Her hair is down and gently pulled back with a clip, she didn't look that much different, maybe lost a few pounds around her waist area, and that's saying somethi-

"Natsu I know you're calculating my weight from here!" she bit out between clenched teeth.

I roll my eyes, I'm not saying that she is fat, in fact she looks good with a bit of meat on her bones, she always looks err…pretty.

"Come on, I'm hungry-" the weird beat in my chest still held me famished and uncomfortable because it increased every time I looked at her.

"How many times does that line come out of your mouth?" she scoffed.

See, I knew Luce was back…

"Not often enough since my stomach is still grumbling,"

We walked to the guild side by side, there was a lot of silence, and when I got fed up I turned to Lucy with a grave smile, but when my eyes saw her they widened.

"Yo Luce, yah right?" I asked, she looked pale, extremely pale, she kept her gaze on the shadows with a haunted expression as if it were going to jump out.

She shook her head, but shivered a bit, my lips pursed for a moment, I unwrapped my scarf from my neck before wrapping it around her neck then I grabbed the side of her waist before gently bringing her to my side warming my skin with my Fire Dragon Slayer blood so the heat could seep into her.

She shivered but quickly thanked me as she put her head against my chest as she walked, I felt extremely comfortable yet awkward, for one we were still walking but I liked that Lucy felt safer like this.

"Thanks Natsu," she whispered.

I grinned, "No prob."

She pressed deeper and against my bitter judgment because our walking pattern became stumbling, I turned grabbing her legs till she is fully against my chest, more than half her body in contact with mine, she needs heat.

"Na-Natsu?" she whispered.

"Shh-that was awkward before you'll be fine, why are you cold?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe I'm getting sick, I haven't exactly been eating healthy so my metabolism hasn't been coping well-"

I yawned, her big words confuse me.

Lucy laughed at my bored expression, "Sorry I'll stop talking…"

I frown, "Don't not talk, I'm willing to listen I just won't pay attention,"

"Then you're not exactly listening,"

"Some guy called Confucius said is it still a noise if nobody is there to listen to it."

"Shut up Natsu and just get us to the Guild," I nodded reluctantly.

"Come on Luce just talk, you haven't told me much about your life," I said hesitantly, why would I, Natsu Dragneel want to discuss feelings?

Lucy sighed, "Give me something to talk about more specifically,"

My mouth opened with an automatic answer, "Err-have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

She blushed brightly, but didn't show me she was too embarrassed by me seeing it, "Err…n-n-no," her voice quivered with a stutter, it was adorable.

"Why not?" I asked, she's attractive and has attracted men before, like that Dan guy from when we met him in Zentopia, or Loke, her very own Celestial spirit. And even I have considered a relationship with her before…what am I saying, she's my team mate not my girlfriend!

She looked down softly, "I've always wanted my first boyfriend to be my last…so far I haven't found anyone like that just yet," she whispered.

We arrived outside the guild doors, just in time to watch it open for us, we watched as everyone's gazes snapped to us, I hadn't put Lucy down and that seemed to capture everyone's attention.

"Natsu please don't tell us you forced Lucy here," Gray shook his head in disapproval.

My mouth grew furious, "No Ice cooler, I'm just aweso-"

"Oh so the Fire Ball can pick up chicks," Gray chuckled.

Luce patted my chest indicating she wanted to be put down; helping her onto her feet she grabbed my hand, which made my cheeks redden in embarrassment before I towed her inside as questioning gazes burnt into us, and our connected hands.

I went straight to Mira who gave me a knowing nod, "Two steaks with potatoes and gravy coming right up," I nod while mouthing, "_T__hank You,"_ before I was pulled away.

"Natsu, where's Happy?" Luce asked as we took a seat, with Gray and Erza who stared at Lucy disbelievingly.

"At home I guess, do you want to go get him?" Lucy shook her head.

"I'm just surprised he's not with you is all,"

"Hey Gray, hey Erza," she looked at them with sheepish smiles.

Erza stared at me with pride, "Hello Lucy, we are going to the spa after dinner would you and Natsu like to join us?" I look appalled, two baths in one week? No, I refuse!

"Err…I'm just hungry I'll probably go home afterwards,"

I sigh in relief, "I'll walk yo-"

"Don't try and get out of a bath, you need one!" Lucy growled, I grin, _there she is_.

Erza and Gray chuckled, "Flame Sauce, she's right…"

"Nah, I'm not going unless Luce does. Beside I'm staying with her tonight I don't want to be locked out," I shrug indifferently.

Luce slapped the back of my head, "Thanks for asking for my permission,"

"Ouch Luce," its like those three days had never existed, but my heart still wedged with unease, what if those three days had turned into months, even years! I can't keep wasting my time waiting for my brain to catch up with what my feelings have told me all along...

She leaned down and smiled at me with her dazzling brown eyes, in that moment, I realised why my life had become great because it had started when I had met Lucy.

The day I met her, was the day I had seen such kindness from a complete stranger that wasn't in Fairy Tail, because of my destructive ways I tend to stir more hatred than forgiveness.

_Compassionate._

When we stole the S-Class mission and came together as a team, I could not forget, she's the butter to our team she keeps the bread together. The time her father had paid Iron the Hedgehog's Guild to take her back, nobody was willing to give her up, including me, because Lucy is important to me from all aspects of everything we are in Fairy Tail even in our bond its not just friends, workers, its something more I just have to think harder.

_Bound._

After we came back from Tenrou island, and watching her mourn her father it made me feel dead to know she was suffering, but she wanted to keep her grievousness to herself, but this isn't the type of situation she can go through alone, and I am here for her.

_Oath._

Or the time we had faced off with the Oracien Saints, the time I nearly lost her in the infinity clock, sucked in by the damn contraption not to mention I was the one to catch her when she fell, not Erza, Gray…me. I will always catch her when she falls, and she trusts me to always be the one.

_Trust._

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

But still my memories flowed, at the Grand Magic Games the time I had nearly seen her taking that beating from Flare to protect Asuka showed me how much I adore her because of how strong she is for others.

_Bravery._

Or when Minerva beat her into an inch within her life, I was desperate to run out there, to grab her, to protect her…after that day I had promised I would not allow her to be in that situation ever again.

_Strength._

How about that time she was kidnapped because of my failure to protect, I mean I did give up the chance to be in the team for the last Grand Magic Games day for her and I don't regret it at all because of the smile on her face when she saw me.

_Happiness._

And even though I have had my fair share of experiences rescuing her, she has also had her hand in holding me back when necessary, like the time we needed to take down Erigor, but in our way was the wind barrier. It was the first time she had held me in the need to protect me, it showed we acknowledge and care for each other in a specific way that we don't like seeing each other hurt.

_Support._

Or the time when we met future Rogue, and he had successfully killed my future Lucy, it was in that moment I had never seen Lucy so selfless, but when has she not? Not only did I near tear myself apart for failing to protect I knew one things for sure, I was going to change fate, she would not die even if I had to do so with a knife to my throat.

_Sacrifice._

And maybe the day we met each other was meant to be...I mean look how much crazy has occurred since she joined. Meeting her brought all of Fiore hell...but it brought people closer, it fixed the past for many and helped us conquer evil. I wonder where I'd be without her? (Probably searching for Igneel) so perhaps our futures were intertwined, fate brought me to her, as she was brought to me.

_Destiny._

I looked at her and she stared right back.

I realized why my heart beat faster at the sight of her, I realized why I am an imbecile; I am completely in_ love _with a girl who I always thought of as a friend.

"Thanks Natsu, I knew you'd protect me," and I would, even if my own life counted on her safety.

I love her and not in the inconceivable way that I love most people in this guild, I _desire_ her, I _want_ her, I _need_ her, Luce has always been my objective without notice.

I need to love her.

"No problem Luce, I knew you were worth protecting,"


	4. Part 4: Blazing Stars

**Part 4: So this is more of an extra chapter who likes it a bit dirtier…yes this is a Lemon. and also since I am not sure ****contraception exists in Fiore I don't use it in my stories. However I want it said that people must always practice safe sex.**

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel_

After dinner me and Luce headed home, and much to my chagrin everyone had given her large amounts of sympathy stares, if it wasn't for the fact I kept acting like a complete idiot she would have pushed me to leave sooner.

She burped again, I made sure she had eaten enough for the three days she was gone, "Luce that's disgusting,"

"You burp all the time, do I make a comment!" she snapped.

We walked up the steps to her apartment, shifting inside her room; I took my shoes off before getting inside her blankets, so warm!

I heard her go for a shower, the thought of what she looked naked making me shiver in excitement. Like I said, I might be stupid but I'm not blind.

When I heard the door open I lay back, "Natsu move over," she whispered, I let my eyelids flutter till I took notice of her body wrapped firmly in a towel.

She grabbed her pajamas from beneath the pillow I had been laying on before walking back to the bathroom.

When she exited again I felt that strange stirring of passion, how long could I keep this a secret, not long, I'm not good at keeping anything from her.

I like the smile she makes when she stares down at our guild mark, the prideful expression she makes when she achieves something, her laugh she makes when I do something stupid yet hilarious. But what worsens is my reactions, when she is upset I need to aid her it's a burning sensation that doesn't leave my body until she is happy again, or the feeling of happiness I get when she scolds me, to know her attention is solely on me, and me only.

I love her.

When she curled up to my side I let out an impatient chuckle, wow what am I going to say now? _Goodnight...Do you feel comfortable? I know I don't but I'm willing cause love you._

"Luce…I've never had a girlfriend," I said out of the blue.

"That's great Natsu," she mumbled against my chest, "Why are you telling me?"

Okay just say it and try not to make it sound stupid, "Well I err…you told me you never had a boyfriend, so I might as well say something truthful as well,"

She laughed, "Didn't you once tell me you and Lisanna had a thing?"

I stroke her blonde hair, she seemed comforted by my move so I continued, "We were kids Luce, and we even thought of Happy as our kid,"

Its true, that me and Lisanna were close, but I was too young to tell the difference between what she wanted and what I thought we had, she wanted a relationship with me as a lover and husband (Even at the early stages of our childhood), I've always thought of her dearly, but I met Lucy…and things changed, I changed, and only Lucy could show me this difference.

"Yeah, bu-" I couldn't take this further confrontation.

"Luce I think I love you,"

Then there was silence. Dead cold and utterly terrifying silence.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Yeah well…you once told me that when you love someone they make you feel different, that you feel empty without them, without you in those three days Luce had me scared and empty,"

"Natsu, are you sure you like me in that way or just as a sister…?"

I grinned, "I'm pretty sure the scene I played out in my head while you were in the shower was anything aimed for a sister,"

"Pervert," she hissed.

I kiss the top of her forehead, "Whatya' say Luce, wanna be mine?"

I felt her stiffen, the lack of movement made my hands clammy, is she going to reject me?

"Natsu…I love you too," she confessed.

My stomach thundered, thank god!

"When did you realize?" from the way she had said it, it was like relief, like she was finally admitting something she had known for awhile.

"After the battle we had with the seven dragons…I had a feeling remember?"

I remember that night, a lot of interesting things had happened, one of which I clearly can't remember but a certain blonde being thrown nakedly into me.

"You love me?" she nodded stiffly; we were quiet for a moment reeling from the shock our confessions gave us. But how long did it take her to finally tell me?

"Natsu are you sure you love me?"

"I thought you said you believed in me?" she still doubts me.

"Of course I do, in a manner of you fighting, but Natsu you've always thought of everyone as Family, the person I want to be with thinks of me as a individual, a person who makes one happy, or…a lover,"

My mouth forms a mischievous smile, I pulled Lucy over my body till she straddled my hips, "A lover huh? I'll prove to you that there is a difference between you and any other girl in our guild, now Luce, kiss me like a Lover would…"

**~~~~ADULT SCENE PEOPLE~~~~**

"Natsu I can't," she whispered, "After what happened at the school…"

I groan, "Luce, I thought you trust me, I am trying to prove something to yo-"

"Do we have to have sex to prove i-" I interrupted sharply.

"Making love,"

She looks at me questionably, "You know the concept of _making love_?"

"What? I'm not completely stupid," I'm a guy…duh.

"I know that but like I said, you see everyone as family…"

"Apart from you Luce, I would never hurt you. You need to let that past go, you know what? You can initiate tonight," I said letting my head relax as I stare up at her, my beautiful god like woman.

"Nats-"

"Luce, don't complain, if you do that means you don't trust me, and if you don't trust me you don't love me like you say you d-"

"Don't accuse me of that, I just…I'm not experienced,"

"You think I am? Heck no," I said slyly lapping up her beauty.

"Okay fine-its going to be awkward though," I grin, I've never really given much thought to being in bed with another girl but Lucy is different, I'm not Guildarts and had a sustenance for several women, one will do, and she's sitting on top of me.

Slowly she leaned down, her eyes trained on my lips, the light from the moon highlighting our blushing figures, wow, my first kiss with the girl I love. First her lips brushed carefully over mine, they were soft and sent sparks down my jaw, we kept out lips connected simply rubbing them against one another as her hands rested on my chest pushing back when I would lean forward an addiction forming.

I opened her mouth, begging her to give me more than she is offering, to brush our tongues; I knew we had to do something with those.

The first brush of her tongue gave me her illicit smell of her scent, and taste, it was better than anything I have ever tasted. She moaned as her hands roamed my chest, slipping up and down my hard planes, she definitely likes being handsy!

I rested my hands on the back of her thigh as a new hunger arose, one that wanted more than just the pleasure from our lips, I wanted to find complete and total bliss.

I brushed our hips back and forth, stimulating our privates, it felt good and as we kissed furiously Lucy's moans became more insistent. I loved the way our tongues explored each other's and clashed, like a wrestle, it was one of the fights I was willing to let her win.

My hands groped the back of her thighs, gently squeezing her creamy skin, marking her as my own, my lean hips flexed back and forth as she ground into me, creating a sensational feeling of pleasure down my crotch. Although this is awkward and we're both inexperienced we love each other that it's allowed us to try our best in this act.

Lucy's fingers tenderly interlocked my pink strands of hair, I felt…dominated, but in a good way.

I groaned as she pulled back and kissed down my face, to my cheeks then my neck, then she sucked tenderly on the junction where my neck and shoulders meet, I bucked at how sensitive her suction motion made my body come alive, the throbbing between my legs became intense.

Lucy tirelessly squirmed on top of me, "Natsu," she whimpered, "I think I'm about to pee," I couldn't really fathom what she had said, all I knew is there is a point in this ritual of love making and by constant friction it creates fire, and at that point of fire I will then have my pure bliss, I just don't know how to get there, we're both inexperienced.

She sucked tenderly on my neck as I studied the ceiling because her scent was overwhelming and that made me want to flip this situation around, but it won't hurt to ask.

"Luce-I err…Can I have a go?" I wouldn't know what to do but I might have a few ideas in mind.

Lucy bit her lip before nodding as she slipped backwards before turning onto her back me languidly getting on top, the first thing I felt is the substantial need to get out of my clothes, wait I need to be naked? Okay, I furiously worked the buttons on my shirt leaving my scarf on before I tore my pants straight off as Lucy stared at me in bewilderment and vulnerability, as I finally got my pants off first I had a feeling of relief my pants weren't tight anymore I studied my manhood it had hardened, and I think it's a counter part to the ritual.

I close back into Lucy who stared down at my bare body with untainted lust; I caught her lips back into kiss as my hands began to work the clothes from her body. When I took too long to get her shirt and pants off she growled in frustration before wrenching me away and doing it herself, as she stripped I studied her large bosoms as I stared at the small nipples, they seemed to call out to me, so without further words I pounced on Lucy taking them into my mouth.

At first she squealed but she seem to like this sensation, my hands cupped them gently, wow they're heavy! I kissed the skin around her nipple as she continued to take her pants off, when I finished worshipping her breast I studied her in nervousness, what do I do now? I stared down at her in interest, looking between her legs, a wild patch of blonde curls rested there, gently reaching my fingertips out I brushed past them causing Lucy to moan loudly, before making contact with a sticky liquid.

I brought my fingers to my nose sniffing gently as Lucy looked at me with a blush.

Strangely I wasn't disgusted, in fact I licked the taste of her juices from my fingers enjoying the burst of flavour, it tasted uniquely Lucy, in fact she tastes exactly like what she smells like…I need more!

I crawled down the bed sheets before pulling her by the hips until her privates rested in front of my face, I reached out watching as more of that wonderful liquid seeped out of her, I pushed forward to sniff, I grunted before letting instincts take over, I licked like a cat with milk flicking in and out trying to drink her.

Luce grew impatient as I teased her, she pleaded for me to kiss her but technically I am kissing her.

"Natsu, go faster…" she moaned out breathlessly.

I croaked huskily, doing as I was told, I was happy that I was taking her mind away from the situation at the school; it made me feel useful.

My manhood was leaking but I was busy enjoying the taste rolling over my tongue every time I stroked over and over Lucy's succulent flower petals.

She screamed as I latched onto a small nub just above her slit, it sent her screaming, her body vibrating with pleasure.

Lucy sat up straight grabbing my shoulders, "Natsu-make love to me,"

I nodded, but she could see the confusion in my eyes, wasn't that what I was already doing?

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You didn't figure out?"

She pulled me forward her hand slipping down my chest until it reached the apex of my legs, I snarled as she touched my pulsing manhood, her touch felt amazing!

She tugged me forward until our bodies were aligned before she carefully placed it on her beautiful rosy warmth, she pressed the head of my phallus to her own opening before pulling me forward.

Finally knowing what I should do I rotated my hips back and forward, growling at the way she expanded around me, but I wasn't fully inside her just yet, I pressed in deeper as Lucy gasped.

Suddenly I felt my shaft pressing against a wall of some kind, I thrust through it, tearing it.

Suddenly Lucy yelped, her eyes crawling with tears, oh no, I hurt her.

"Luce! Talk to me…" I said desperately trying to find the issue.

"It hurt…you took my virginity," she whispered but she wasn't upset about it she just acknowledged that this pain is normal for her.

"I'm sorry, I love you Luce," completely connected I waited for her to stop crying after a while her eyes returned to that lustful gaze.

"Natsu…" she hissed between clenched teeth, "move…please,"

I started out slowly, staring down at her worriedly, is she okay? Should I perhaps stop, "Ahh!" she snarled, the sound made my body jerk, that was definitely a sound I like, and I want to hear it again. It felt awkward as I cramped from the constant pushing and shoving I had from trying to find the right speed.

I love being inside her though, the way her juices coated me snuggly, as I carefully pump into her, I wanted to be rough but there was still a linger of pain in her eyes, I kiss her softly trying to dampen that feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

She latched onto my bottom lip her hands roaming my back, suddenly her nails dug deeply into the skin below my shoulder blades, I slammed my hips forward a feral growl coming off my lips.

Lucy seemed to like that as she repeated her scratching motion forcing me to pound into her repeatedly until her fingers worked their way down my back cupping my butt so she could help me.

I was building towards a specific place; I just knew I had to pick up speed. I wrestled for self-control as my hips flung me backwards and forwards the bed shaking from the forcible movements.

Lucy looked up at me with eyes clouded in desire, beckoning me to reach my own point of pleasure, but I didn't want to be alone, I worked her into a frenzy pumping quickly in and out of her as our connection grew more fierce, she whined carefully as I rotated my hips sharply.

God I was so close!

But Lucy…not so much, I pounded between her legs, feeling like a jackhammer drilling myself inside of her yet my lower body was tired, this was too unusual for me, and its my first time so I'm bound to be less educated in this area.

"Please Natsu, I'm nearly there,"

I was on the edge, so I grabbed my fingers licking them carefully as I pushed my hands into her damp curls searching for that nub I had found, playing with it she bucked.

"Yes!" she screamed, nearly there, I continued to piston in and out watching her beautiful face contort with pleasure.

"I-I," she couldn't speak coherently.

Suddenly I tensed, feeling this amazing sensation down the back of my spine before I nudged forward freezing as I reached my sensation, I pumped liquid into her, it wasn't pee but I knew it had something to do with children.

I shot my release further into her, it was overwhelming as her muscles contracted around me, a roar coming from my mouth I gave her a few shallow thrusts making sure I was completely finished before letting out an exhausted sigh trembling from the intense adrenaline in my blood.

Damply I moved from her body giving her a sweet kiss before collapsing at her side.

"Wow, Luce, you had me all fired up," I chuckled; we'd definitely be doing that a few times a week...call it extra training.

"Natsu, you definitely gave me a whole new definition of _difference_,"

I grinned kissing her forehead, "So you believe me huh?"

"I love you too." She whispered leaning forward to kiss me.

There was a tap on the door as we broke apart, "Natsu-san, Lu-chan…I err…brought your dumplings they're outside your door, I put them there about an hour ago but I heard…and you two wer-never mind I'm going home now," we heard the gentle voice of Wendy before a scurry of feet.

We blushed before bursting into fits of laughter, "We were loud," I chuckled, I stretched my tired muscles.

Lucy gave me her heart-stopping smile before pulling me into a tight kiss.

"I think I need to eat…more energy," she whispered but the only thought that resonated in my head in reply to her statement is…_Food for more physical activity?_ That has me all fired up again!

"We have dumplings," I definitely want to eat something, but I don't think its dumplings, Lucy recognized the hunger in my gaze as she pounced off the bed.

I grinned, "I hope you're prepared for when I catch you,"


End file.
